


A Christmas Wish

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Romance, Wish Fulfillment, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9086530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: A game helps Giles get his wish.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Christmas Wish  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Rupert Giles/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 571  
>  **Summary:** A game helps Giles to get his wish.  
>  **A/N:** written for the phrase 'a Christmas wish' on my [prompt table](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/694195.html) for the [Nekid Spike Festive Prompt Card challenge](http://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/5029170.html) @ nekid_spike

A sigh escaped Giles as he listened to their conversation. 

Buffy, Xander and Willow were playing a game of _If you could have one wish_ in the middle of his living room because apparently their own homes weren’t good enough to play in. 

“Xander, what would be your wish?” A huge smile creased Willow’s face as she asked him the question.

At the boy’s answer Giles couldn’t help but roll his eyes. After that he tried not to pay anymore attention to their conversation as he walked through the room on his way into the kitchen.

“What about you, Buffster?” Xander drummed his fingers against the coffee table as he sat up straighter before he turned to face here. “If you could have one Christmas wish what would it be?”

Buffy laughed and shook her head.

“Come on, Buffy.” Willow bumped her with her shoulder. “There has to be something you would want.”

“Yeah.” Xander quickly chimed in. “Tell us what naughty little wish you’re hiding.”

No one took any notice at the sound of breaking china coming from the kitchen as Giles’ teacup shattered in the sink.

Squeals of laughter rang out through the apartment. “Xander!” Her face turned bright red as she glared at him.

 

Giles gripped the edge of the cabinet door as he waited to hear what her answer was. But it was no use the sound of laughter drowned out whatever else Buffy had said. 

He groaned softly. _What the hell was wrong with him? He should know better than to be panting after Buffy like some lovesick adolescent. Granted she was an adult but he was a lot older than she was. He shouldn’t... he couldn’t..._ A loud frustrated sigh swept through him echoing through the kitchen. _But he couldn’t deny how much he wanted her._

“Giles, are you okay?” 

He quickly looked around to find Buffy standing in the doorway of his kitchen. “Buffy. I.. I... was..”

“Dropping your cup?”

He gave her a small grin. “Yes. Well...”

An answering grin crossed her face. “What about you, Giles. If you could have one wish what would it be?”

“You.” Giles’ eyes widened in disbelief. He didn’t know what had possessed him to say what he did. He’d had no intention of saying anything but instead the second he had opened his mouth those words had come tumbling out before he could stop them. In a perverse sort of way he was almost glad it had happened. At least now everything was out in the open.

 

Buffy’s heart thundered in her chest as she closed the distance between them. She stopped in front of him, her head leaned back to look him in the eyes. “Really?”

Giles nodded his head and lowered his voice to a whisper. "“Tell me what your Christmas wish was.” 

Buffy tossed the hair out of her eyes as she answered playfully, "Can you guess?"

A huge smile curved his lips. _He really could._

A wave of happiness washed over him as he slid his arms around her waist and pulled her body against his. As she snuggled against him Giles leaned down and placed a soft sweet kiss on her upturned lips before a deep groan escaped him, his arms tightened around her and he finally kissed her, a real kiss, passionate and full of wicked promises for more.

After all this time Rupert Giles finally his only Christmas wish.


End file.
